My guardian Angel
by x-Bellabubz-x
Summary: Edward is a guardian Angel sent from heaven to try to make Bella happy again. What happens if she doesn’t want to be happy? Will Edward have his work cut out for him? Will he succeed? Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Edward is a guardian Angel sent from heaven to try to make Bella happy again. What happens if she doesn't want to be happy? Will Edward have his work cut out for him? Will he succeed?

I looked out of my bedroom window, and let the sad tears pour down my face. Crying was an everyday occurrence for me since my parents died. Everyday I went out, did whatever I needed to do. I went to work, I ate the right foods, I exercised, Showered, Cleaned my apartment. It still didn't take away the pain though.

The pain that ripped through my torso like a gaping hole every time someone or something reminded me of them.

_If only I had kept my seatbelt on. I might be with them now. Wherever they are._

I got told thousands and thousands of times it wasn't my fault.

It didn't make much of a difference. It still was.

This is why I can never be happy again. Everyday the guilt consumes me and I end up crying again.

I honestly don't know why I am still living anymore. It's probably because my parents wouldn't have wanted this for me. They would have wanted a happy life for me.

It still doesn't make a difference. It's still my fault.

"I love you, Mom, Dad" I whispered, looking up at the rainy sky. I hugged my knees up to my chest, Silent tears still pouring down my now puffy pink cheeks.

"And I'm sure they love you too Isabella" A velvety voice came from behind me. I whirled around.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my apartment"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?"_

I whirled around. There, leaning next to the door was probably the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. No, he _was_ the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He belonged on the cover of a magazine.

I looked at him, and then found myself looking at a pair of the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen. He had messy bronze hair that was styled in what looked like a casual disarray. He obviously ran his hands through it a lot. He had hard defined muscles that you could see through his tight black t-shirt. They weren't huge, But you could see that he went to the gym a couple of times a week. His face had pale soft looking skin. He was so pulchritudinous so that I couldn't help but stare like an idiot. He was like a walking Adonis.

Then I notices the weirdest thing, He had _wings. _Yeah, Wings! Soft, feathery, large white wings that stuck out his back, just where his shoulder blades were.

I must have gone mad, I have finally cracked. The men with the straight jackets will be coming soon to lock me in a padded cell.

"Who are you?" I whispered, Scared of his answer.

He chuckled, His laugh was like music. "Edward" He replied in his velvety voice. He walked towards me, and held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand tentatively. His hand was warm and soft. Do murderers or rapists offer to shake your hand normally?

"You aren't going mad, I promise. I am real" He started chuckling again.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want? Are you going to hurt me?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Back up a little" He replied, laughing again for the third time in the last five minutes. "One at a time please!"

He had a beautiful laugh, like music.

I was still generally a bit freaked out by this though. I have come to the conclusion that I am either dreaming or I am going insane. Oh joy, Funny farm here I come.

I started again.

"Who are you?"

"I, Bella am your guardian angel"

By this point, I had figured out that I was awake. I was so overwhelmed by surprise that I collapsed.

As I started gaining consciousness, I could hear a beautiful voice talking to me in a panicked tone. It slowly increased in volume, like turning up a radio, until it stayed on the same level.

"…Bella!! Are you okay Bella? I am so so sorry for scaring you! I didn't mean it! Oh no, He is going to be _so so _angry with me…" The beautiful voice said. I wondered who _he_ was, I made a mental note to ask Edward later. Wow, He used the word 'so' a lot then!

I blinked, and opened my eyes and gasped very loudly at the sight in front of me. Edwards seraphic face was very close to mine, our noses almost touching, His green eyes staring into my boring, plain brown ones. My head was laid on his lap, His wonderful scent surrounding me. He smelled of no cologne I had ever smelt. Yum.

Then I realised what I was doing. I immediately moved backwards and practically jumped off his lap. I wasn't used to all the physical contact. People usually shied away from me as if I had a disease or something.

He looked guilty after I did this, and muttered a quiet "sorry" and looked embarrassed. A slight pink tinge appearing on his usually pale cheeks.

"I-Its Okay" I stuttered quietly. Still stunned from the intensity of his Emerald green eyes.

"I am so _bad_ at this" He said, suddenly angry. "I _knew_ I wasn't ready for this, I can be such an _ass_ sometimes. I am _never_ going to get into heaven" His voice slowly got louder after every word. His wings trembled at his anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index fingers.

My eyes widened, His anger made him even more seraphic. His eyes were more animated and alive. Though his anger did scare me.

I quickly got past the fear though, so I asked again. "I am so confused, why the hell are you here"

He had visibly calmed down by now, which pleased me. "I am here to make you happy Bella. Like I said before, I am your guardian angel. I am here to help you move on with your life."

Move on with my life? Move on? I don't _want_ to move on! I like my life the way it is. I can't be happy, it's not fair. I killed my parents; I don't deserve to be happy.

Hot angry tears began falling down my face.

"And what if I don't _want _to move on"

"Then I wont leave, I cant leave unless you are happy and my mission is finished. It's as simple as that"

I gaped at him, I was sure I looked like a fish. Honestly though, at this moment I didn't care.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" Edward said, smiling crookedly.

My eyes widened, "What? You can't stay here!"

Edwards beautiful face frowned, "Where can I stay then, I don't have any money. I can't pay for a hotel"

Anger coursed through my veins, when was this guy going to _leave!_

"Go _home, _I want you to go home! Go anywhere but here, I honestly don't care!"

I expected him to go, or shout back. Instead he walked over to me and put a warm arm around my shoulders, his wings tickling my neck. "I'm sorry Bella, I cant" He whispered, hugging me close to his warm body. "I can't go anywhere until I have finished my mission"

I gaped openly at him. "So you're not going to go? Who sent you here anyway?"

"No, I'm not going to go. My master sent me here, I was assigned to you"

I was still confused. "So let me get this straight, you are an angel, sent from heaven to try and help me get over me killing my parents"

He groaned. "Noooooo…"

"So I'm wrong then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Your right. You didn't _kill _your parents, it was an accident. Not. Your. Fault"

"I am so sick of people telling me that you know"

"Then those 'people' are obviously very smart. You should listen to them more" Edward grinned, Showing off all his pearly white teeth.

I groaned again. Flopping down on my bed, face down.

"So where can I sleep, as much fun arguing with you is, it's quite tiring"

"Go take the couch; I don't have a spare room. There are blankets in the airing cupboard next to the bathroom"

"Thanks"

He then bent down and pressed a longing kiss on the top of my forehead. "Sleep well Isabella" His smell blew into my face, stunning me for a second.

"Uhh, Yeahh. Right. Good night" I stuttered. I was still weak from his smell.

The last thing I heard was his musical chuckle before I fell asleep. Exhausted.


End file.
